


Вы ненавидите меня так страстно

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, James Moriarty - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Slash, UST, midi, sebastian moran - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: До того, как стать королём преступного мира, Джим был молод и неопытен, но полон амбиций. До того, как стать полноправным партнёром короля, Моран был обычным снайпером и телохранителем. Некий М вытащил Себастьяна из индийской тюрьмы, взамен прося верную службу защиту для молодого программиста Джима. Они возненавидели друг друга с самого первого взгляда. Это была ненависть, неприязнь, заложенная в крови столь разных людей.Или это была страсть, похожая на настоящее безумие?..





	1. Пролог

**_У_** тро добрым не бывает, — Себастьян знал об этом не понаслышке. И даже сейчас, когда всё наладилось, в этом тепле и уюте, утро таило в себе подвох, грозящий обернуться настоящей катастрофой. 

Моран осторожно выскользнул из-под одеяла, чтобы не разбудить уснувшего рядом, и прошёл к ванной, где наспех умылся и кое-как собрался с мыслями. Одевшись, он тихо покинул дом и жадно глотнул свежего воздуха, не понимая, в какой момент в его жизни всё пошло наперекосяк. Тогда, когда он загремел в индийскую тюрьму или тогда, когда согласился работать на ненавистного мистера М и Джима? Или тогда, когда он остался, вместо того, чтобы двинуть мерзавцу в наглую рожу и уйти?

Телефон завибрировал в кармане, и Моран поймал такси, называя адрес небольшого уличного кафе, где его уже ждали. 

— Прошу прощения за опоздание, мистер Магнуссен, — произнёс Себастьян, садясь за столик прямо напротив худого человека в деловом костюме и очках. Тот неспешно пил кофе и читал газету, словно никуда не торопился и никого не ждал, однако появление Себастьяна его явно воодушевило. 

_За пять лет до событий сериала, 2000 год._

Магнуссен оторвался от газеты и поднял на полковника в отставке колючий взгляд холодных серых глаз. Он улыбнулся, но улыбка эта была пустой, и протянул руку. Моран удивился этому жесту, но пожал руку в ответ.

— Ничего, мистер Моран, — ответил Магнуссен, и Себастьяна передёрнуло. С каких это пор он стал для этого человека «мистером»?.. Раньше, кроме как псом, он его и не называл. Неужели дорогое пальто и этот синий шарф способны так менять отношение окружающих?

Время было достаточно ранним, но люди уже спешили на работу, а кто-то задерживался в кафе, чтобы наспех позавтракать. Себастьян осмотрелся, ощущая себя несколько некомфортно, сидя на солнце, в открытой зоне в самое активное время. Он был человеком тени, не умел расслабляться, даже кофе заказал как-то скованно и зажато, лишь бы слиться с остальными клиентами. 

— Что вы хотели обсудить? — сразу же перешёл к делу Моран, не желая растягивать эту встречу надолго. — Я вас слушаю.

— Мне известен ваш маленький секрет.

Моран изумлённо вскинул брови. Он предполагал, что Чарльз Магнуссен имеет к этому делу непосредственное отношение, но чтобы так явно это выдавать? Сбоку раздался смех, и Себ чуть повёл головой, смотря на молодую парочку, целующуюся в тени. Нервы были на взводе, крайне опасное состояние.

— И что вы теперь хотите? — терпеливо спросил Себастьян и улыбнулся официантке, когда та принесла ему кофе. — Благодарю. 

Как только девушка отошла, Магнуссен поддался вперёд и ответил:

— Отдайте всю информацию мне.

Себастьян ощутил, как его пальцы с силой сжались на чашке. От злости, обиды и ярости. Чарльз Магнуссен повадился совать свой длинный нос в чужие дела, особенно в дела полковника, но это уже было перебором даже для него. 

— Нет, — решительно ответил он. 

— Почему же? — спросил Магнуссен, откидываясь на спинку стула и складывая руки на столе. — Вам предложили больше за информацию о Мориарти? — он прищурился, вглядываясь в лицо полковника, и внезапно усмехнулся. — О нет... Вы вообще не хотите отдавать ваше сокровище, не так ли? И почему же? Пёс внезапно привязался к ненавистному господину?

Моран зло стиснул зубы. Его воротило от этой привычки Магнуссена демонстрировать своё превосходство над другими, воротило ещё сильнее, чем когда это делал Джим. Нет, у Мориарти выходило изящнее и органичнее, Магнуссен же источал только что-то ядовитое и мерзкое. 

— Не надейтесь, что если мы на людях, то это убережёт вас от удара в челюсть, — предупредил он.

Чарльз усмехнулся. Вряд ли он поверил в силу этой угрозы, к тому же поблизости должны были расположиться его люди. Такие как Магнуссен в одиночку не ходили никогда. 

— Просто запомните... — произнёс Чарльз, застёгивая пиджак. — Привязаться к Джиму — это ваша самая большая ошибка. Это вас погубит.

— Значит, я умру. 

Себастьян встал, бросив перед этим на стол деньги за кофе. Он слышал усмешку, брошенную вслед Магнуссеном, но проигнорировал её, когда на карте стояло нечто более важное. 

Он вернулся домой, осторожно открывая дверь. Разулся, прошёл в спальню и скинул куртку. Джим перевернулся в кровати и приподнялся, притягивая к груди одеяло, но рассеянным или взъерошенным он не выглядел — явно проснулся давно и даже привёл себя в порядок. 

— Я тебя предал, — произнёс Моран. Просто и без предупреждений.

— А я знаю, — так же просто ответил Джим, ничуть не удивившись.

— Давно?

— Давно. Просто гадал, решишься ты сознаться сам или нет. 

Сказав это, он вытащил из-под одеяла руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом. В глазах Джима отразилась грусть, даже скорбь, а Моран так и не предпринял попытки к побегу или защите.

— Прости, — он пожал плечами и чуть усмехнулся. — Флешку найдёшь в кармане вчерашнего пиджака, там если не всё, то многое. И целься в голову.

Раздался выстрел.


	2. Глава 1. Возвращение домой

_**З** а несколько месяцев до этого._

**_С_** ебастьян только выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда на его спину обрушился очередной удар гибкой палки. Упав на колени, он поднял на экзекутора злобный взгляд и издал звук, похожий на утробное рычание. Раздался чей-то крик-приказ и последовал очередной удар, оставляющий на спине Морана рубец с проступившей кровью.

Из-за тридцатипятиградусной жары и усталости полковник в отставке уже едва не терял сознание, но сдаваться не собирался. Само его пребывание в этом месте было незаконным, как и то, что его, словно пса, хотели выставлять на тотализаторе в боях без правил. И даже угроза переломать ему все пальцы, не смогла убедить Морана подчиниться приказу. Себастьян поднял голову и плюнул прямо в своего экзекутора. Последовал очередной удар.

— Занятное зрелище, — произнёс Чарльз Магнуссен, сидя на верхнем ярусе за стеклом и попивая свежий кофе. — А кофе у вас отменный...

Он отсалютовал чашкой начальнику тюрьмы, в ответ на что тот лишь кивнул, и перевёл заинтересованный взгляд на своего молодого спутника. Тот, закинув ногу на ногу, и устроив локоть на столе, так же смотрел вниз, словно зачарованный видом первой появившейся крови. В чёрных глубоких глазах явно мелькал интерес.

— Джим? — позвал Магнуссен с усмешкой. — Джим, ты с нами?

В этом помещении было немногим свежее, чем на улице, и в деловом костюме Магнуссену было душно. Джим же спокойно высиживал в плотных брюках и шёлковой рубахе, хотя такой наряд меньше всего подходил подобному климату. Но его, Джеймса Мориарти, не смущало ничего: ни грязная тюрьма, ни смрадные запахи, ни царящая тут антисанитария. Джим был сосредоточен на одном единственном деле и оживился лишь тогда, когда Магнуссен позвал его по имени.

Молодой ирландец повернул голову в сторону Магнуссена и сдержанно улыбнулся. Он кивнул, а затем поманил пальцами одного из своих людей, терпеливо ожидающих позади у стены.

— Так зачем мы летели сюда? — спросил Магнуссен, чуть подавшись вперёд и нарочно задевая своими пальцами пальцы Джима. — Вряд ли тебя так заинтересовал быт местных заключённых.

— Нелегальных заключенных, — поправил Мориарти и дёрнул уголками губ, изображая смущение. — Это ведь не легализованная тюрьма, верно?

— Верно, — кивнул Магнуссен. — Тут устраивают тотализатор. Заключённые должны драться, чтобы выжить.

— Я понял, я понял... — задумчиво кивнул Джим. — Мистер Джонсон, ну же, подойдите, пожалуйста. 

За их спинами тут же послышались шаги, и к ним подошёл невысокий плотный мужчина. Нервно перебирая в руках платок, он нетерпеливо посмотрел на Джима, словно прося его поторопиться. 

— Вы говорили мне об этом самом Моране, — лениво сказал Мориарти. — Это он?

Мужчина прищурился и тут же подошёл ближе к стеклу, смотря вниз на импровизированную арену. Недолго всматриваясь в пленника, которого еле живого привязывали между двух столбов, чтобы оставить избитого на самом солнце, он внезапно охнул и закивал.

— Он, он! Это он, Джим!

— Вы прилетели ради него? — с усмешкой спросил Магнуссен. — Ради вот этого дикого пса?

— Пока не знаю, — ответил Джим. — Вы уверены, что он мне подходит, мистер Джонсон?

— Джим... — ответил старик, чуть сведя брови. — Мы так давно знакомы, не поэтому ли ты обратился ко мне за советом? Ты говоришь, что хочешь окружить себя уникальными людьми. Так вот Себастьян Моран — самый что ни на есть уникальный! Меткий снайпер! Военный по крови и роду деятельности. Он умён, начитан, сам писал книги. Он охотник. Это самый опасный и по-своему благородный человек в мире!

— И оказался в такой дыре, — фыркнул Мориарти.

— Он бросил службу, и сэр Огастес, его отец, отрёкся от сына. Наверное, именно поэтому он и не в курсе, что Себастьян в беде. 

Мистер Джонсон был тем человеком, которому в вопросе подбора персонала Джим полностью доверял. В прошлом — профессор университета, теперь же личный снабженец и порой секретарь Мориарти, он обладал крепкой хваткой, несмотря на дружелюбный вид. По его рассказам, Моран спас его в Афганистане, и с того самого дня Джонсон горел желанием отплатить спасителю добром.

— За что его тут держат и за что наказывают? — спросил Джим у начальника тюрьмы.

Тот откашлялся и напряжённо посмотрел на Магнуссена: наглый ирландец, которого привёл Чарльз, ему явно не нравился. Но тот лишь холодно улыбнулся и кивнул, разрешая всё без утайки поведать Джиму.

Магнуссен обладал довольно большими связями, и перечить ему никто не смел. Начальник тюрьмы догадывался, что раз Чарльз так старается ради своего знакомого, то и тот является кем-то очень значимым в криминальном мире. И всё же, его он не знал, поэтому приходилось, скрипя зубами, выполнять нелепые распоряжения незнакомца. 

— Официальная версия: охотился, где не следует — ответил он. 

— А не официальная? — тут же оживился Мориарти.

— Нам его заказали. Заплатили, чтобы Моран отсюда никогда не вышел. По крайней мере, живым. А избит он за нарушение устава. 

— А если честно?

— Отказался биться на арене, заодно выбил зубы охраннику. Это ему ещё мало досталось из-за вашего визита. Как только вы уедете, я сдержу своё обещание и переломаю ему все пальцы.

— Нельзя пальцы! — завопил Джонсон. — Он же снайпер! Лучший из лучших!

— Вас это не касается, — перебил начальник тюрьмы. 

— Не разговаривайте так с ним, — тут же распорядился Джим.

Приказной тон явно не понравился начальнику, но пришлось сдержаться. С Магнуссеном, который сейчас смотрел на него волком, ссориться не хотелось. Оставалось только вытерпеть этого наглого щеголя, а затем выместить свою злобу на заключённых. 

Джим чуть наклонился, смотря вниз на арену. Морана привязали между двух столбов на самом солнцепёке, но даже после подобного унижения и избиения гибкими палками, полковник в отставке выглядел угрожающе дико. Его спина была украшена синяками, длинными рубцами и кровоточащими ранами, но все мышцы были напряжены, словно Моран готовился кинуться в бой, разрывая всех голыми руками. Если не получит заражение и не умрёт.

— А если я выкуплю его? — задумчиво спросил Джим.

— Он не пойдёт к вам, — усмехнулся начальник тюрьмы. — Он же неадекватен. Да я и не отдам. Не могу.

— Деньги не имеют значения, — Джим поднял на него холодный взгляд тёмных пугающих глаз. — И советую брать именно их, пока предлагают. А то потом разговор будет обстоять иначе. Да, Чарльз?

Магнуссен полуобернулся к другу и улыбнулся, выражая поддержку. Растущая криминальная сеть начала стягивать свои кольца на одном-единственном человеке, который сейчас мог лишь сглотнуть и сделать шаг назад. Подумав, начальник тюрьмы озвучил свою цену. Мориарти это явно устроило, потому что он бросил лишь краткое: «Моран отработает. Если только согласится уехать».

— Дайте мне с ним поговорить! — внезапно вмешался Джонсон. — Себастьян послушает меня. 

— Дадите? — спросил Джим, вскидывая брови.

Начальник тюрьмы бросил тяжёлый взгляд на Магнуссена. Тот улыбнулся и кивнул. Эта наглость начинала переходить все возможные границы. Он медлил с ответом, и люди Мориарти, четыре амбала за его спиной, начали поправлять пиджаки, словно собираясь начать хвататься за оружие. 

— Хорошо.

Когда Джонсону позволили спуститься, тот поначалу замер у грязной стены. Смотреть на избитого пленённого друга не было никаких сил, да и не было гарантии, что Моран вообще пребывает в сознании и в своём уме. Его длинные сальные волосы спадали на осунувшееся лицо, «украшенное» множеством синяков и длинным шрамом, губы распухли от удара, а ногти были сорваны в кровь. Пересилив себя и подойдя к полковнику, Джонсон тихо произнёс:

— Себ?.. Себастьян! Это я, Джонсон! Помнишь? Ты спас меня в Афганистане!

Себастьян дёрнулся в путах, словно собираясь наброситься на визитёра, и Джонсон испуганно отстранился. Охранники обменялись хитрыми взглядами, будучи уверенными, что Себастьян слишком не в себе для разговоров. Моран вновь дёрнулся и поднял голову, потом моргнул. Затем ещё раз. Постепенно его взгляд стал осмысленный, выражение агрессии пропало, и тонкие разбитые губы тронула улыбка. Оживившись, он прошептал:

— Вас отец прислал? Он узнал, что я здесь?

— Нет, Себастьян, — так же тихо ответил Джонсон. — Я и сам предположить не мог, в какое место ты угодил!

— Тогда откуда...

— Более сильные люди привели. Себастьян, надо принять одно предложение.

Моран нахмурился. В последний раз, когда он принял чьё-то предложение, его втянули в круговорот криминала и преступлений. 

— Есть человек. Мистер М. Он нуждается в твоих услугах. И если ты поведёшь себя благоразумно, то сегодня уже будешь свободен!

Моран лишь криво усмехнулся. Он прекрасно понимал, что это за услуги. Те самые, после которых и его самого могли найти с дырой в голове. Влиятельные люди не оставляют ни свидетелей, ни исполнителей в живых. Таков закон каменных джунглей. 

— Пусть он у меня отсосёт, — презрительно сказал Моран и сплюнул на землю.

Джонсон лишь поморщился. Он всё знал о характере и манерах своего друга, но и подумать не мог, что тот начнёт испытывать чужое терпение даже сейчас, в шаге от собственной смерти.

— Он-то развернётся и уедет! — нахмурился Джонсон. — А вот тебя либо забьют до смерти, либо мухи сожрут живьём! Тебе грозятся переломать все пальцы, и это не похоже на пустые угрозы. 

— Так сообщите отцу! — прорычал Моран. — Пусть поможет мне! 

— Нет ему до тебя дела! Очнись, Себастьян! К тому же...

Тон, с которым было произнесено это «к тому же», Себу не понравился. Он прищурился, осмотрелся по сторонам, словно оценивая обстановку, внимательно посмотрел на давнего друга, и спросил:

— Что «к тому же»?

— Тебя заказали, — признался тот.

Голова закружилась так, словно Себастьяна снова ударили по ней. Ну конечно, как он сам не догадался, что это никакая не случайность с этим подложным арестом. Но разве мог кто-то знать о его месте пребывания настолько точно, чтобы так грамотно оформить заказ? Простой до боли заказ: сгноить в тюрьме. Интересно, за какие такие проступки.

Тут же Моран понял этот самый тон. Джонсон подозревал, что заказчиком мог оказаться сам достопочтенный лорд Огастес, который не успокоится, пока его сын не будет мёртв и потерян во времени, забыт, как главный позор семьи. 

— Что я должен буду делать? — едва слышно прошептал Моран, понимая, что выбора у него нет. — И куда я отправлюсь?

— Домой, в Лондон, — Джонсон осторожно положил руку на его плечо и сжал. — Что делать? Как обычно, друг мой. Метко стрелять, Себастьян. И безоговорочно выполнять приказы. 

Моран лишь усмехнулся. Ну да, он наёмник. 

Охотник на тигров.

— Тебе одни врачебные услуги для него чего будут стоить, — сказал Магнуссен, внимательно наблюдая за Джимом.

— Я в курсе, — ответил тот и впервые за всё это время посмотрел на спутника. — Но если он так хорош, как утверждает Джонсон, то все затраты окупятся сполна.

— Ты выбрал цель?

— Ну конечно. Ты об этом прекрасно знаешь.

Чарльз улыбнулся. Его тандем с Джимом обещал быть очень взаимовыгодным.

Все последующие события Моран запомнил плохо. Его отвязали, он упал на землю. В себя пришёл уже в помещении, больше похожем на госпиталь. Судя по жаре, они всё ещё были в Индии. Ссадины и синяки нещадно болели, тело было словно в огне.

Второй раз он очнулся уже в Лондоне, в небольшой частной клинике. Большая часть ран, полученных в тюрьме, были обработаны и залечены. Порой они отдавали ноющей болью, но уже не такой сильной. За Мораном никто не пришёл, никто ему не позвонил. Поэтому, получив свои вещи, грязные и пропитанные тюремным потом, он отправился домой.

Дом выглядел запущенным и брошенным, таким он, по сути, и был. Но там была чистая одежда и горячий душ. Вымывшись и побрившись, Моран состриг отросшие волосы, переоделся и рухнул спать. А когда проснулся, обнаружил на телефонном столике оплаченный счёт за услуги частных клиник и карточку с именем.

Первое задание.

***

Следующие два месяца Себастьян выполнял распоряжения некого мистера М. Он получал имена, порой координаты, вычислял график передвижений жертвы и действовал, обставлял всё так, чтобы не к чему было прокопаться, или же разыгрывал сценарий, заранее прописанный мистером М. Трудно было только в первый раз, когда не успели пройти последствия побоев в тюрьме. Теперь же на теле Морана почти не осталось следов, кроме шрамов на спине, ногах и одного, пересекающего лицо. 

Он восстановил свои связи в Лондоне, часто играл и проводил ночи в баре. Перед заказом всегда оставался трезв, но как только выполнял, так сразу же шёл в бар. Мистер М переводил на его счёт деньги, вычитая из обозначенной суммы издержки за его лечение и освобождение из тюрьмы. Морана это устраивало, и плевать он хотел на то, кто такой этот мистер М, пока однажды тот не пригласил его на встречу. Встречу, которую, Моран благополучно проспал после очередной попойки.

Собрался он быстро, хотя на лице остались следы вчерашнего веселья. Выкурив пару сигарет, чтобы собраться с мыслями, он поймал такси и поехал по указанному адресу, в симпатичный дом на Бейсуотер.

Поднявшись на верхний этаж, Моран постучал в нужную дверь, и почти сразу же ему открыл охранник. Осмотрев Себастьяна с ног до головы, он махнул головой, приглашая его пройти внутрь. 

Себастьян прошёл в квартиру и изумлённо вскинул брови. Владелец превратил её в настоящий лофт. Усмехнувшись, Моран направился в сторону зала, в центре которого стояли сдвинутые столы с несколькими компьютерами на них. У одного из них суетился молодой парень в излишне облегающей футболке и штанах, которые не мешало бы подтянуть.

— Вы опоздали, — заметил он, даже не смотря на гостя. Вместо этого он шустро набрал что-то на клавиатуре и довольно улыбнулся.

— Только мнения педика мне не хватало, — устало ответил Моран, потирая переносицу. — Где мистер М?

Программист замер и задержал на нём несколько изумлённый взгляд. Чуть вскинув брови, он моргнул, распрямился и усмехнулся. 

— Что, простите? 

— Я говорю, не ваше это дело, — громче пояснил Моран. — Так где мистер М?

— Вы назвали меня... педиком? — не унимался программист. Он чуть свёл брови и задумчиво потёр подбородок.— Одни критики пошли... Но давайте познакомимся. Я Джим. И мистер М вас не дождался. Задание передам я, если, конечно, вы компетентны его выполнить. А то по лицу и не скажешь. Много выпили вчера?

— И это ты мне про критику говоришь? — усмехнулся Моран, скрестив руки на груди. — Не обижайся, Джим, был тяжёлый вечер. Так что за задание?

— Я — ваше задание.

_**Д** есятью минутами ранее, кабинет Мориарти_

Джим ещё раз внимательно осмотрел своё отражение в зеркале. Брюки сидели идеально: так, что край белья с названием известной марки виднелся наполовину. Футболка обтягивала подтянутое тело, а довершали образ модные кроссовки.

— Ты не тянешь на простого программиста, — заметил Джонсон. — Неужели никто ничего не заметил?

Эта квартира, точнее, две квартиры, превращённые в лофт, была временной обителью Мориарти. С самой юности он занимался тем, что собирал вокруг себя людей, прибирал к рукам их бизнес или обороты, расширяя свою преступную сеть. Он менял места обитания, дома, квартиры, даже страны и города, но чаще всё же обитал в Лондоне, где когда-то начинал с того, что давал людям советы за деньги. Очень плохие советы.

И этот кабинет, совмещённый со спальней, был одним из любимейших Джимом. Светлый, обставленный дорогой мебелью, тут буквально пахло роскошью, которую Мориарти к своим двадцати шести годам мог себе позволить. 

— Критикуешь? — Джим с улыбкой обернулся.

— Да у тебя один маникюр чего стоит! 

— Поверь, это всё мелочи, — заверил Джим, фыркнув. Он был уверен, что сегодня его никто не узнал: больше пялились на задницу, чем на лицо. 

— А ты уверен, что эти данные того стоят? Что там вообще? — не унимался Джонсон. 

Мориарти лишь хмыкнул в ответ. Он не любил, когда в нём сомневаются, не любил доказывать свою правоту. Ради пустышки он бы и пальцем не пошевелил, но те сведения, ради которых он сегодня так подставлялся, того стоили. Данные, которыми он мог бы поставить на колени элиту этой страны. Помимо этого подобное приключение стало для него настоящим драйвом. Сидеть в офисе перед монитором было угнетающе скучно, а вот рисковать, играть и действовать — другое дело. 

— Там такие сведения, которые могут уничтожить Англию, — терпеливо пояснил Мориарти. — И они точны. Информация пришла от мисс Адлер, ошибки быть не может. Магнуссен подтвердил кое-что и уже готов к публикации. Кстати, где этот Моран? Он опаздывает. В любом случае, если придёт, ты его встретишь, а то я не при параде, да и не готов лицом светить. А я пойду и проверю связь!

Сказав это, Джим вернулся в зал, куда, спустя пару минут, и заявился Моран.

— В смысле, ты — моё задание? — вскинул брови Себастьян, не совсем понимая, что происходит. 

Ему это уже не понравилось. Он не собирался охранять прихвостней мистера М или становиться нянькой. Всё же он снайпер, киллер, но не телохранитель. Да и этот щеголь, Джим, бесил его одним только своим видом и напускной распущенностью. Такому не мешало бы немного вправить мозги. 

— В смысле, что завтра вечером вы сопроводите меня в одно место, Моран, — терпеливо пояснил Джим, явно испытывая к снайперу ответную антипатию. — Я скажу, что и когда вам надо будет сделать, и ваша задача: вытащить меня оттуда живым. Это понятно?

Себастьян неопределённо повёл плечом. Джим понял, что тому он не нравится, и это было взаимно. Самого Мориарти коробило от мысли, что ему предстоит ехать с этим человеком в одной машине. Джиму почему-то всегда казалось, что он грязный. Но при этом Моран слишком хорошо зарекомендовал себя: шесть трупов за два месяца, плюс опыт, сила и хватка.

— Мистер М заплатит вдвойне, — пояснил он, и только после этого Моран кивнул. — Но для начала... надо заняться вашим внешним видом, а то вас просто не пустят, ну и меня заодно.

Себастьяна передёрнуло. Ещё не хватало, чтобы гомики занимались его внешностью.

За этой сценой со стороны внимательно наблюдал мистер Джонсон. Он прекрасно понимал, какую игру затеял Джим: он не хотел раскрывать ни своё имя, ни свою внешность рядовому киллеру, но и без личного контакта уже не мог. 

На кону стояло очень и очень многое.


End file.
